Typical cold beverage merchandizers are designed to enable easy product access to the consumer. For example, most merchandisers include solid or transparent doors, which the consumer opens in order to access a product from a product shelf. In some instances, when a product is removed from the product shelf, the spot remains empty. In such instances, the next consumer must reach deeper into the product shelf in order to get the next available product, which may prove difficult for the consumer. Open front coolers may provide easier access to products, but require larger and more expensive refrigeration systems to maintain the products at desired temperatures.